SFCB2/SFCDB- Dot's Character Archive
While this may/may not be added into the final game, Dot Kolen is the navigator to Dillon Weschafer, but she appears as a newcomer in SFCB2 or,currently known as SFCDB, and would have this as a secret taunt. When activated, she contacts Dillon for info on the cast. Mostly. The codecs are usually humorous with one or two being not so humorous but serious. Completed Codecs: 36/36 'and a bonus 'F.EXE Dillon: Hey I know this guy! Rixon right? Dot: No, dumbass, that's F.EXE. Dillon: Oh. Dot: F.EXE here is in more ways than one psychotic, I'd better be careful or you'll end up with no navigator. 'Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami' Nega: G'day Dot: wait who the hell are you? Nega: Names Nega im one of Jonic's mates Dot: *snickers* heh... Mates... Nega: so you're testing your skills against Jonic huh? well this fine specimen is a really tough customer Dot: is he now? Doesn't seem that threatening... Nega: his Ookami sphere attack gets more stronger the more punishment he takes one blast from a fully charged and boosted sphere could prove fatal Dot: so like a lucario? Nega: Yeah pretty much a Lucario with weapons. you see that Bruzooka? Thats one of my creations. its fast and can do a ripper amount of pain Dot: gee, you're so kind... Nega: Sorry cobber. gotta make ways to defend the crew. Dot: noted... Say how did you get this frequency? Nega: By the power of the script Dot: ... I'm just gonna call you not-slippy now... Nega: well gotta dash. Toodles. 'Michael the Fox' Dillon: *taking a sip of coffee* so, fighting Michael eh? Dot: wasn't he the guy that called someone a sl*t? Dillon: ...yeah, but that was toward Oblivion Yamikaze's wife. Dot: who? Dillon: laufeia, she's a master of illusion, but Michael here is simply a childish hero, too prideful. Dot: so knock him off his high horse, gotcha. Ok bye. 'Jane the Zorua' Dot: hey is that a zorua? Dillon: why yes. Kill it like the rest. Dot: ...um... Dillon: look at it, it's master must be neglectful and an asshole. Dot: ...are you ok? Dillon: I need scissors! 61! Dot: ... Dillon: la lu le li lo. la lu le li lo. la lu le li lo. Dot: Dillon? Dillon?!? DILLON!!!! 'Railei the Traveler' Dillon: oh so Railei DID make it in. Dot: quite a gentleman isn't he? Dillon: ...meh, Railei's self taught and learns from other sword users, he's adapted Marth's Dancing Blade and Ike's Aether into his own moveset. Dot: ah, so consider myself lucky i dont use swords? Dillon: exactly. 'Servant #001' Dot: oh my god... Dillon: what? Dot: this... Dillon: oh her? that's Servant 001, F.EXE's...er... "pride" and "joy"... Dot: are... are you sure? Dillon: Dot, if you think i'd have the same relationship with you as they have it, you're definitely not thinkin' straight.. 'Senyap the Bornean Orangutan' Dot: AWW! HE'S SO CUTE!! Dillon: ...right, anyway, Senyap here is a silent fellow, but he is pretty good with sign language and most likely would tear you a new one if you slip up. Dot: but he's so cuuuute! Dillon: we're not keeping him as a pet. -.-; 'Digit the Chinchilla' Dot: ...am I seriously dealing with a chinchilla? Dillon: Yes. Yes you are. Dot: *groans* why.... Dillon: because you were roped into doing this. Dot: lemme guess, she's 11, uses a magic flute, happens to be rich, yadda yadda Dillon: ok good I don't have to play exposition. 'Eliot the Cat' Dillon: so you're fighting a cat? Dot: yes, why? Dillon: Eliot's his name and his parents were killed by aliens Dot: oh. Ow the edge. Dillon: ... Anyway... Guy is skilled in martial arts and owns a company and so on. Dot: huh... Alright. 'Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami' Dot: so what can i know on this one? Dillon: well for starters, she's part of the I.B.S team. Dot: and? Dillon: well she's related to Jonic, but where as he is strong in swordplay and other stuff, Lydia specializes in hand to hand combat it seems. Dot: so basically invoking an inversion to the guys smash, girls shoot trope? Dillon: ...I'll let you just see that for yourself... 'Hammerhead Turner' Dot: clearly I shouldn't be surprised by the fact that this guy is packing heat Dillon: seems like he's seen a lot. Dot: not a big fan of war are you? Dillon: neither are you. Dot: good point... Maybe I could put a wish to good use... 'Dot Kolen' Dot: what the- when did this happen?? Dot(?): *evil laughter* I'm you in every way, shape... And form... Dot: ohh crap... Dot(?): I'm your repressed fears and hatred taken form... Sl*t.. Dot: Dillon... Where are you when I need you? 'Talon the Velociraptor' Dot: am I really fighting a velociraptor?? Dillon: did it figure out how to open doors? Dot: ...clever girl... Dillon: ...*cheerfully singing* Jurassic Park is frightening in the dark, all the dinosaurs are running wild~ 'Rixcit the Hedgewolf' Dot: ...say Dillon, who decided to have a hedgehog and a wolf mate? Dillon: don't look at me, if one wants to mate with what they want to mate, that's their choice. Dot: ...so like with me and you? Dillon: ... Moving on... Rixcit here seems to be a pretty competent fighter, and if he has you dumbfounded by his mixed species, be careful. Dot: alright... *giggles*... Dillon: ... Just fight him... 'Dash the Turtle' Dillon: Y'know there's something very ironic about this character.. Dot: what? Dillon: he can move quickly, but he's a turtle. Dot: oh. Dillon: yeah I got nothing... 'Xeno the Hedgehog' Dot: hey Dillon, do you know anyone named Xeno? Dillon: *clearly having a heroic BSOD*... Dot: Dillon? Dillon: ... Dot: ...never mind... I'm sorry if I asked... 'Apallo the Hedgehog' Dot: say, do you know anything about this guy? Dillon: well... Not really... But he is named after a Greek god. Dot: you're so helpful. Dillon: he's a pretty formidable fighter, be careful of his elemental attacks. Dot: gotcha. Rekk Scratch Dot: who the HELL is this? Dillon: humanoid character with a purple skin tone? Dot: ... Dillon: look if we know a gentleman swordsman, a catgirl, a saiyan, and a wizard. Why so arbitrarily skeptic? Dot: good point... Ion the Hedgehog Dot: oh this doesn't seem so generic looking Dillon: what do you mean? Dot: look at him, he clearly resembles Sonic, but white. Dillon: ...er... Dot, they're literally nothing alike... Not to mention that I don't recall Sonic having the same powers this guy has... Dot: but... Dillon: come on we're most likely offending the user who made this character anyways. Katarina the Fox Dot: so why does this one remind me of fox? Dillon: you sure about that? Dot: am i wrong? Dillon: well she is a fox... Dot: exactly... Dillon: *sigh* just fight her... Sam the Rabbit Dillon: shh... Be vewy vewy quiet... I'm hunting wabbits... Dot: no you aren't, Elmer. Dillon: oh sure ruin my fun. Dot: don't worry, I'll make up for it later... *winks* Dillon: video games? Dot: hell yeah! Alinoa the Cat Dot: another cat? Dillon: yep. Dot: got anything on this one? Dillon: nope. Dot: well aren't you helpful. Dillon: thanks. I try. Paws the Wolf Dillon: oh look, a wolf. Dot: ya don't say, captain obvious? Dillon: ... Anyway... Surprisingly unlike most of the cast, this one has probably the least amount of clothing... Dot: while that is surprising, you're doing a horrible job at giving me info on these characters. Dillon: Y'know It would be nice if you would stop reminding me that I am. Nubis the Fox Dot: so what's this guy's deal? Dillon: well Nubis here is a flexible fella, skilled in hand to hand combat and prefers a .357 magnum revolver, oh and he's got some light weight. Dot: great. Dillon: no problem. Ferno the Dragon Dot: wait... am I fighting a dragon? Shibuya: did you gather the dragon balls? Dot: no... Wait, how are you even talking to me? Shibuya: *cheerfully* king kai. Dot: right... anyway... Where's Dillon? Dillon: *annoyed* This would be twice someone's hijacked the codec. Shibuya: ...hehe... Y'know you two are cute together... Dot and Dillon: *blushing* Shibuya: I'll just go now... Apallo the Hedgehog Dot: say, do you know anything about this guy? Dillon: well... Not really... But he is named after a Greek god. Dot: you're so helpful. Dillon: he's a pretty formidable fighter, be careful of his elemental attacks. Dot: gotcha. Eclipse the Hedgehog Dillon: look I'll just give you the basic rundown: hedgehog, enemy to apallo, go fight. Dot: that's it? Dillon: do I look like I'm kidding? Dot: alright. I'll fight him. Junior the Hedgehog Dot: what'cha got on this guy? Dillon: hedgehog from the future, a bad future, lives with his aunt and so on. Dot: boy how that must be awkward. Dillon: surprisingly it isn't that awkward. Dot: really? Dillon: yes. Really. Winter the Reaper Dot: um... What am I supposed to be fighting here? Dillon: a reaper named winter. Dot: the hell is a reaper? Like the grim reaper? Dillon: *shrugs* Dot: *sigh* this is gonna bother me for the rest of the day. Clash the Hedgehog Dillon: hey I remember this guy, he was pretty cool. Dot: atleast you didn't mistake him for someone else. Dillon: hush. Clash here is more than meets the eye, most don't realize that. Dot: ahuh... What else is new? Dillon: look it's been a long time since I last saw the guy so cut me some slack here. Dot: alright. But next time you give me a better set of info. Ravoka the Wolf Dillon: look, another wolf. Dot: Y'know what if a werewolf bit me? Dillon: dammit Dot! I'm an adventurer, not an expert on lycanthropy! Dot: but I'm fighting an anthropomorphic wolf! Dillon: touché. Bailey the Cat Dot: ugh... Why are there so many cats here?? Dillon: I thought you loved cats? Dot: I do... Dillon: just annoyed with the fact that there's this many cats? Or is it that you're conflicted? Dot: yes. Dillon: *sighs* freakin smartass... Dot: what was that? Dillon: *!* Captain Bird Dillon: Y'know if this were captain falcon, I'd totally be geeking out right now. Dot: what if it were captain blue? Dillon: no that's Joe's department. Dot: captain america? Dillon: definitely. Dot: captains commando, planet, crunch, and jack sparrow? Dillon: yes, maybe, no, and yes. In that order. Cyndriz the Cat Dillon: not even gonna bother complaining? Dot: just tell me something about this one, dammit! Dillon: you're fighting a cat. That most likely has fire powers. Dot: ok! Good enough! Goodbye! Dillon: fantastic. Venice the Mink Dillon: hey look it's not-Silver! Dot: you mean Venice the Mink, right? Dillon: yeah, not-Silver. Dot: no, his name is Venice. Dillon: exactly, not-Silver. Dot: ... *facepalm* Jaki the Coyote Dillon: did I ever tell you about this one time a coyote tried to trap a roadrunner? Dot: no? Dillon: well this coyote tried to use some product from this company and it backfired horribly. Dot: did he wind up plummeting into a canyon? Dillon: yes. ??? Dot: er... Dillon, the hell am i looking at? Dillon: cthulhu? Dot: ..no... Dillon: your mother? Dot: i will fucking gut you. Dillon: ...*redacted*? Dot: wait seriously? ???: *starting to float over to dot, the soul of *redacted* is in his blade now; the corrupted energy is swirling around his body as he does so* "......" Dot: will i survive this? Dillon: look if Domon Kasshu can destroy the Devil Gundam... Dot: ... look if i die, i love you alright? just shut up and pray that i dont die... Category:Stories